


Let Me Do My Job

by YouSaidWho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSaidWho/pseuds/YouSaidWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan, Private Investigator, is having a bit of trouble with her 'computer'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Do My Job

The persistent jingling on the other end of the line was simply causing Emma's fists to curl even tighter on top of her desk. She'd been on hold for almost an hour, and if it weren't for the fact that she really needed to research someone, she would have hung up when she first heard the rolling dial tone.

And when finally, there was the sound of someone picking up, she almost fainted in relief, instead, the words, "Fucking finally," escaped her mouth before a distinctly British voice said from the other end.

"Sorry, the entire building's in meltdown, what's the sitch?"

"My internet's down and the computer keeps freezing every time I try and open it. It's probably a virus." Emma said it all so smoothly in order to try and push down her frustration that the guy on the other end simply laughed.

"I should let you do my job, lass," he chuckled. "You've run a virus scan?"

"Yep, but it's not clearing it."

"What's your computer number?"

"PI28."

"Ah, Private Investigator," he continued. The sound of clicking keys echoed through the phone line. "Aren't you a tough lass?"

It sounded a little awed – but still patronizing. "I'm sending you something to your email now, download it and set it to go."

And her eyes narrowed at the screen as she saw a pop-up in the company intranet. She downloaded the file quickly and set it to work wiping the virus from her computer.

"Done the job?"

"Wait for it," Emma answered impatiently. "I spent an hour on the phone waiting for you Tech Man. To be honest, I'm trying to get my money's worth."

"You don't pay me, love," British answered on the other side. She tried to put a face to it, but she couldn't pull one from her memory. So she gave him one. Ruggedly handsome with a messy dark hair. Warm eyes., maybe…blue? Crinkling in mirth.

God, she was fantasizing about the tech guy. She needed to get off the phone and back to tracking down this missing person.

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Have a nice time researching," he answered before adding, "And a cup of tea, you sound like you need one."

" _Goodbye_ ," she finished in exasperation, hearing his laughter on the other end.

* * *

"My fucking keyboard is typing on it's own."

"Ah, Miss Swan, so lovely to hear your calming words on this fine day," Mr. Sarcasm said from the other end.

"How do you know my name?" she shot down the line, anger having not yet dissipated from her voice.

"Our boss gave us all a copy of 1984 for Christmas and told us to learn from it," he answered smoothly. When Emma didn't respond he continued hurriedly, "Also, every computer is assigned to a person and I didn't want to have to refer to you as PI28 when you called up again."

"And you knew I would call up again?" Emma was still angry, and the infuriating Tech guy wasn't helping.

"Not my fault someone gave you the shit computer," Dark, Handsome and British answered. It's what Emma has begun to call him in her mind since she didn't know her name. And since he was just the tech guy, she found no use in asking for it, not even if she wanted to be able to scream out a name in her dreams every night.

_No, no. Don't go there. Not now._

"Just, fix it?" she sighed finally.

"Did you try turning your computer on and off?"

"That's the biggest cop out I've ever heard in my life," Emma frowned. "And I've run a virus scan, so it isn't that. I think the keyboard's dead."

"Well, I can't come and have a look at it because I'm surrounded by paper work, but I'll get – HEY FRED! LEVEL FIVE! BROKEN KEYBOARD! TAKE JILL'S AND USE IT. DON'T REPLACE IT BECAUSE OF THE PRANK LAST WEEK!"

Emma winced, pushing the handset away from her and hearing the shouting still plain as day.

"Someone's on their way," he finally answered normally and Emma replaced the plastic to her ear with pursed lips.

"I heard," she said drily and he laughed nervously. So he should. On top of her computer troubles she didn't need an obnoxious tech guy with a loud mouth.

A loud sexy mouth.

He'd probably be really vocal in bed…

"Bye," Emma said quickly and hung up without a second thought.

* * *

"Computer won't turn on. You'd better have something useful to tell me."

"One day, you're going to come down here and storm the IT department Miss. Swan."

"You're damn lucky I'm not ripping the cords out of the back of my computer yet," Emma retorted, spinning around in her chair. She'd tried once, to turn it on and it hadn't worked so she'd automatically turned to her tech guy.

"It's Christmas, shouldn't you be at home, making gingerbread houses and drinking hot chocolate."

"Shouldn't you be decorating your Christmas Tree, techie?"

"I have a name you know," Tall, dark and handsome answered.

"Don't tell me," Emma answered quickly without thinking.

"Oh?" he sounded genuinely intrigued and she could swear she  _heard_  the smirk in his voice. "Why's that, love."

"You'll…" she groaned internally. "You'll spoil the mystery."

"Ah, so that's why you keep ringing me, Swan," he smirked – he was definitely smirking. "You like the sound of my voice."

"What…no!"

"Admit it love, you think I'm sexy –"

"No."

"You want to hug me –"

"Shut it."

"You want to kiss me –"

"If you don't stop –"

"Quit denying it, Swan," he sighed contentedly. "Denial won't get me in your bed."

"This is sexual harassment."

"Sure, love," he laughed.

"Just send Fred up to fix the problem."

"Fred's not here, love, it's just you and me."

"Well I'm leaving then," Emma answered, sounding like a petulant child and she knew it. "It's Christmas." A ding sounded in the background. "Are you…in the elevator."

"Aye," he answered, "Next you'll be asking what kind of underwear I'm wearing."

She blushed. Who the hell said  _aye_?

"You have a wireless handset?"

"Your phone calls redirect to my mobile, love," he laughed. "Where you got the buggered computer, IT gets the crappy phones."

Emma's head flung to the side as she heard the  _ding_  of the elevator echoing from across the room and in her phone. The office was empty aside from her and it clearly wasn't an ideal situation. She was fretting. God, she was about to see him for the first time. What if he ruined her fantasies! What if he was some weedy, lanky, acne ridden, basement living thirty year old man who didn't know how to cook or clean but could run a Phone Sex company if he truly wanted to. What if he was –

The sexiest goddamn man Emma had ever seen in her thirty years roaming this Earth.  
He must have seen her mouth drop open because his face lit up in the most gorgeous smile that sent heat spiraling through her body and pooling low in her belly. Her mind automatically shot to the things he could do with that mouth and she felt no shame. Absolutely no shame.

Because  _damn._ There is no way this could be her tech guy.

"Should I hang up now?" his voice echoed through the space of small desks, and through the phone still attached to her ear. And it was most definitely his mouth moving. Tall, dark and handsome suited him.

"Just…can I have your name?" her voice sounded breathless, and she could see his face change when she heard her, a blackness growing in his shockingly blue eyes.

"Killian," he almost growled.

"Okay."

She hung up.

* * *

Turns out her computer didn't need anything more than Killian Jones' touch.

That was a metaphor, by the way

Because her literal computer had blown it's final fuse and refused to turn back on much to her delight.

And despite the fact that she no longer had a reason to call Killian Jones' desk, she found it happening on a daily basis. Mostly because…

"Hey honey," Emma said with a sugary sweet voice. "What are you doing?"

"Emma," Killian warned. "Not again."

"Oh, so I can't call up my boyfriend to see how his day's going?"

"Last time I was bloody well trapped at my desk throughout my lunch break because of you calling your boyfriend. So you, my dear, can wait until we get home, and then call me."

Emma pouted despite the fact that he couldn't see her, "But that's no fun."

"I think I fancied you more when you were yelling at me."

"Don't say that, Killy," she sighed. "Otherwise Killy Jr. won't get anymore attention."

"There are people around you Swan! Can you please stop that! I'm never watching How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days with you again."

"You're no fun."

"So says the woman who brought out the handcuffs yesterday."

"Yes, that was fun, wasn't it," Emma answered with a wistful sigh. "Fine then. I won't tell you of my plans for you this weekend."

There was silence on the other end before she heard a murmured, "Well, shit."

"It involves some tying up," Emma grinned. "And some toys. And you making me come with nothing but your voice."

"Fuck Swan," Killian groaned. "Are you alone?"

"It's New Years, what do you think?"

"Give me two minutes, and you won't have to rely on only my voice," he answered with that husky tone of his. "Bloody minx."

"See you soon, techie," Emma bade before hanging up with a chuckle and a dusting of her hands. She leant back with a satisfied smile as the ding of the elevator sounded.

_Mission Accomplished._


End file.
